The present invention relates to lighting systems, and in particular, to commissioning LED lighting systems and methods of assembling same.
EIA estimates that in 2011, about 461 billion kilowatt-hours (kWh) of electricity were used for lighting by the residential and commercial sectors. Lighting costs society billions of dollars every year to produce electricity. Large energy production increases the use of fossil fuels and pollution from CO2 emissions, and places a burden on the public sector to provide extended sources of energy production.
Florescent lighting has been used to reduce energy use. Florescent lighting requires heavy ballasts and expensive tubes in order to provide the cost savings from reduced energy use. In new construction, each light fixture requires electricians to drop an alternating current (AC) line for each light fixture thereby increasing the cost of installation. In many instances these lighting systems are controlled by motion sensors and crude timers which interrupt work during off hours. In many circumstances, these systems are overridden in order to continue activity which reduces the effectiveness of the system to save energy. Therefore, there is a need for power saving lighting systems which may be economically installed by laymen.